Historically, polyester terephthalate (PET) has been utilized for injection stretch blow molding performs, which are used to form injection stretch blow molded (ISBM) articles, such as bottles and wide mouth jars, for example. While attempts have been made to utilize polypropylene for the performs, propylene based performs have tended to exhibit a narrow processing window, primarily during the reheat, stretch and blowing steps. In particular, propylene polymers have generally resulted in a narrow temperature window resulting in the inability to ensure defect-free production of containers. While utilization of random copolymers has somewhat increased that window, prior efforts at utilizing random copolymers resulted in polymers that were too stiff for ISBM processes.
Therefore, a need exists to produce a propylene based polymer (including copolymers) capable of use in injection stretch blow molding.